This study is an angiographic trial designed to assess the effectiveness of lipid-altering medications, antioxidant therapy, and hygienic measures in controlling coronary atherosclerosis in patients whose primary indicator of risk is low HDLc. It will also attempt to assess the clinical consequences of these treatments for this group of patients.